Will You Catch Me When I Fall
by cystalclearxox
Summary: Little Darco Fic. Dylan and Marco get into an arguement.


Yay. More Darco. I just can't get enough. It takes place after Free Fallin part one and before Free Fallin part two.

* * *

Dylan put the last of the washed dishes in the kitchen cupboard and turned to face an irritated Marco. "Well, that went well." Of course Dylan was referring to the disastrous Thanksgiving dinner they hosted. By now everybody was gone leaving Marco and Dylan alone. 

The young Italian slammed his fists down against the counter. "Oh yeah Dylan, dinner was just splendid. We should do that more often." he said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"You know, I think you're right. We really should do that more often." Dylan teased while cupping Marco's cheek. Marco pushed Dylan's hand away and stormed off into the living room. Dylan quickly followed after him.

"Sweetie, you really need to learn how to take a joke." he stated while brushing back a brown lock from his face. "And you need to learn how to keep your big fat mouth shut!" Marco snapped, "You're lucky my pa was more interested in the food than what you had to say!"

Dylan felt an intense anger pulse through his body. "None of this would have happened if you would just tell your father about us." he said. "Hey, you're right; I should tell my pa about us. I'll tell him that I'm dating a stupid idiotic moron. He'll love that!" Marco yelled, throwing his arms up in the air. Just then the front door creaked open. They both stood frozen at the unexpected noise.

"Hey guys I'm home." It was Ellie. Marco breathed easier now, knowing it was Ellie who was at the front door. "El hey." Marco said while walking up to her. Then he gave her a gigantic hug. "So how was dinner with your folks?" he asked.

"Surprisingly good. You?" she answered. Marco could feel a lump in his throat start to form. Before he could say anything Dylan cut in, "Oh it was fantastic. Right darling?" Dylan gave Marco and icy glare that sent shivers down his back. "Exactly darling." he replied.

Ellie could sense tensity in the air. She realized that she had just interrupted an argument. "You know what? I left something at my parents so I'll just go get it and since it will be really late when I get there I'll just stay over." she said while backing away. Then she grabbed her purse and rushed out the front door.

"Way to go Dylan, you just made Ellie feel un-welcomed in her own place! She lives here too you know!" he said, placing his hands on his hips. "You're ignoring the subject! I said that none of this would be happening if you would just tell your father about us!" the brunette yelled back. "I feel like I'm being pushed back into the closet Marco!"

Dylan was right. It was like he was pushing Dylan back into the closet but he wasn't going to tell him that. Marco could definitely be stubborn at times. "Oh, whatever Dylan. It doesn't even matter anyways. You'll be gone soon, so there won't be any problems because you won't be here." he said. "Marco." Dylan said while rubbing his forehead.

"I know that but Marco...just forget it." he said while walking away. "Dylan." Marco said going after him. "Marco, no, you just don't get it." the older boy stated. Dylan grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "Dylan where are you going? It's 10:45." Marco asked while grabbing his arm. "Out. It seems like Ellie's got the right idea." and with that he was off.

Marco walked back into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. He started to think about what Dylan said. What was it that he didn't get? The Italian was tired and frustrated. He just had too much going on all at once. Exams, his parents...Switzerland. He was exhausted after fighting with Dylan. Marco felt drowsy. He rested his head on the arm rest and drifted off to sleep.

Marco woke to the sound of his cell phone going off. He hurriedly flipped it open and spoke, "Hello?"  
"M-Marco..." It was Paige, she was sobbing violently. "Paige what's wrong?" He asked. "It's Dylan, Marco. He's...gone." she cried. "What do you mean gone? Paige tell me!" he said. He could feel something was wrong in the pit of his stomach.

"He was in a car accident. He's dead, Marco." Paige sounded hysterical. Marco couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening and was his entire fault too. If he had told his father the truth Dylan would still be alive, "No, no, no..."

"Marco...Marco, wake up." an older voice said while shaking him. Marco opened his eyes to find Dylan staring at him with worry. He also found himself in his bed, not on the couch where he had fallen asleep. It was morning now. The sunlight was pouring in through the window. He realized it was all just a horrible nightmare.

"Oh god Dylan it was horrible." he cried while grabbing onto his boyfriend. Dylan responded to the younger one's actions and wrapped his arms around him. "Were you having a bad dream? Is that why you kept screaming no?" Dylan asked Marco. "Yes, in my nightmare Paige had called me and told me that you got in a car accident and that you were dead." The tears were crashing down his cheeks. He buried his tear soaked face into Dylan's chest.

Dylan soothingly stroked his hair while whispering in his ear, "It's okay Marco I'm here. I was all just a bad dream okay?" Marco pulled away from Dylan and wiped the tears from his face. "Dylan?" he asked. The older brunette sat down onto the bed next to his love and replied, "Yes?" "Where did you go when you left?" Marco questioned. He looked straight into his boyfriend's cerulean eyes.

"I went for a drive to cool down and when I came back, you had fallen asleep on the couch. So I carried you to our bedroom so that you could sleep more comfortably." he answered. After Marco had yelled at him, even though Dylan was right about everything, he still carried Marco into their bedroom. He could have just left him on the couch. Marco felt horrible and he knew he had to apologize.

"I'm sorry, you were right about everything. This is all my fault." he said while looking away, he was ashamed of the things that he had said last night. Dylan extended his arm and turned Marco's face so that he could stare directly into his eyes.

"I know you are Marco. I forgive you. It was a stressful night for both of us." he replied. He pulled Marco into a deep kiss. Marco pushed away, breaking the kiss, leaving Dylan confused. "Dylan what were talking about earlier? You said that I didn't understand. What is it I don't understand?" he asked. Dylan sighed and held on to Marco while he spoke, "Marco, I love you and I want us to be free to love each other where ever we want. That means in front of you're family, cause eventually..." Dylan stopped himself before he could say anything else.

"Eventually what Dylan?" he questioned. Dylan's cheeks went bright crimson. "Dylan?" Marco sang. "Nothing, Marco." he replied. "Dylan tell me please." the younger boy begged. "Pretend I never said anything." he said while trying to get up off the mattress but Marco latched onto him so he couldn't. "Dylan if you really loved me you would tell me." Marco said coyly.

"Fine you want to know?" he said while trying to shift out of Marco's grasp. "Yes." the small Italian replied. "I was going to say cause eventually, you know, hopefully, if all goes well, they'll be my family too." he blurted out.

A huge smile spread across Marco's delicate face. He lifted his head up and gave Dylan a little peck on the cheek. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." he said while resting his head on Dylan's shoulder. Dylan pulled Marco in closer. "Dylan Del Rossi, sounds nice doesn't?" Marco laughed. "No way, when we get married you have to take my name, Marco Michalchuk. It sounds cuter." Dylan stated. "We could just get it hyphenated?" the younger one suggested. "No, that would be way too long." Dylan argued.

"How about we worry about that when the time comes." Marco said snuggling in Dylan's body. "Deal." the older boy replied. "Dylan I know you want my pa to know about us, it's just that you're going away, and mid-terms have been hectic..." Dylan cut Marco off before he could finish, "How about we worry about that when the time comes." "Deal." he agreed.

* * *

I had fun writing this. Review pleaseXD 


End file.
